


Do Not Open Before Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Custom MU, Gen, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm trash who breathes my MU/Fall Out Boy, I wrote an angsty modern AU [shrug emoji]</p>
<p>!!! LISTEN TO THE TAGS, IT HAS A SEMI-GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A SUICIDE ATTEMPT !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Open Before Christmas

“So let me get this straight...” Layla sighed. “Your favorite song is titled 'The Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song'?”  
“No, it's 'Our Lawer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So that We Wouldn't Get Sued'. You should know, you bought me the album!” Sabrina scoffed.  
“They always say if your kid is a problem when they're two, they'll be perfectly fine as a teenager!” Layla muttered.  
“But moooom!” Sabrina whined.  
“Why does this band have such long song names, anyways?” Layla asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.   
“One, because they can, and Two, it's funny to watch people stumbling around the words.” Sabrina replied, smug.  
“I don't know why I indulge your odd music habits.” Layla laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair.

 

\------------------------------

“SABRINA?” A voice yelled, banging on her bedroom door.  
“GO AWAY, DIETER!” Sabrina snarled.  
“IT'S IMPORTANT, PLEASE, JUST OPEN THE DOOR! AT LEAST TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC!” He shouted. “IT'S LOCKED?!”  
“I SAID GO AWAY!” She barked.  
“IT'S ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!” Dieter panted, his voice wavering.  
“W-what?” She stuttered, actually turning down her music. Sabrina's stepdad never sounded that concerned, let alone for her (or so she thought).  
“Come downstairs...everything will probably explain itself. I'm sorry.” He gulped.

\------------------------------

This wasn't happening. It wasn't. Her mother wasn't dead, her half sister wasn't missing. It was a dream. It's just a dream. A horrible, sickening dream.

The thing was, it was real.

Sabrina refused to acknowledged it, slowly collapsing in on herself. She stopped eating because she thought she would get sick if she did. It wasn't true at first, but after a few months it was. She tried to eat, but it only made her vomit until it felt like her throat was bleeding. 

She silently cursed how good she was at hiding things. Her mother died in late August, nobody questioned why Sabrina suddenly started wearing long sleeves.

She finally gave up on December 28th. She decided to end her life. She was 15. 

Sabrina noted the irony in her choice of music to cover up the sound of her slitting her wrist.

“Do not open before Christmas”...Heh.

\------------------------------

TAP TAP TAP  
“Mnnh...did I fall asleep again?” Sabrina groaned.  
“Yep.” Tharja sighed.  
“Wait...what're you playing?” Sabrina croaked, recognizing the beat of the song playing on the stereo.  
“Nothing, my 3DS is upstairs.” Tharja snorted.  
“No, the song.” Sabrina yawned, blinking.

We're only good for the latest trends  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense 

“Oh this? Hang on, the title's a mouthful.” Tharja muttered, “It's called 'Our Lawer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued'. You can guess who thought that passive-aggressive thing up.”

Sabrina suddenly remembered why she remembered it.

Was this...the song? I can't remember. I was half passed out from blood loss, and too emotional to remember anyways...

“Something wrong?” Tharja asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“This...I think this is the song.” Sabrina groaned.  
“The song...?” Tharja inquired.  
“Remember these?” Sabrina explained, sliding her sleeve up to reveal a few scars. “The song I tried to kill myself to.”  
“Well it's a good thing you didn't.” Tharja yelped.   
“Yeah, I know.” Sabrina laughed, attempting to make light of the situation.  
“...Or else we would have never met...” Tharja whispered under her breath.  
“Eh?” Sabrina asked.  
“Oh, it's nothing.” Tharja giggled.  
“You always whisper like that!” Sabrina scoffed.

In the end, it really was a good thing she didn't cut herself in a way that would have killed her.


End file.
